1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having a fastening device for fastening a cover and a base of the ZIF socket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 discloses a conventional ZIF socket 3, a cover 32 of which provides a retention device 321 integrally formed thereon and a base 30 of which provides a restriction device 301 to cooperate with the retention device 321. Both the retention device 321 and the restriction device 301 are disposed adjacent to a cam shaft 341 of a lever 34 for efficiently fastening the cover 32 and the base 30. The retention device 321 is configured in an L-shape, and includes a vertical section 322 and a horizontal hook section 323 engaging with a restriction plane 302 of the restriction device 301 to fasten the cover 32 and the base 30 together. However, when the socket 3 is in an open position, the engagement area between the horizontal hook section 323 and the restriction plane 302 is too small to assure a reliable engagement therebetween, thereby resulting in a loose engagement between the cover 32 and the base 30. Furthermore, even if the engagement between the retention device 321 and the restriction device 301 prevents the cover 321 from disengaging from the base 30 in a vertical direction, the resistance force acting on a neck portion 324 of the retention device 321 may make the hook portion 323 break, thereby resulting in a disengagement between the cover 32 and the base 30 at a rear portion proximate to the lever 34.
Hence, a ZIF socket having an improved fastening device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket with a fastening device which can firmly fasten a cover and a base of the ZIF socket.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket with a fastening device which simplifies manufacturing process and assembling of the ZIF socket.
A ZIF socket in accordance with the present invention includes a base defining a plurality of passageways extending vertically therethrough, a cover slidably attached to the base, a plurality of terminals received in corresponding passageways of the base, a lever assembled between the base and the cover for driving the cover to move along the base, and a fastening device. The fastening device has a securing portion secured to the base, a neck portion and a head portion movably engaging with the cover, thereby fastening the cover and the base together in a vertical direction. The cover defines an elongated hole in a supporting surface thereof for receiving the neck portion therein. The head portion is larger than the width of the elongated hole to abut against the supporting surface. The fastening device can be a nail, a screw, and a round pin. The difference between the three kinds of fastening device is the manner the fastening device being secured to the base. Alternatively, the securing portion of the fastening device could also be secured to the cover, and the neck portion and the head portion movably engage with the base correspondingly, the function of which is unchanged.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.